brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:SilverLego
Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- SKP4472 (Talk) 12:24, 24 February 2011 |} 23:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Brickipedia! I hope you decide to give some really good contributions to the wiki. 18:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Why do you capitalize random words like "Year" and "Collected" on your user page? Lego lord 20:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) It's A habbit. Ah, well just don't do this in articles. Thanks. Lego lord 21:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hows it going? \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 02:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if it looked like I was being a complete jerk calling you a "sick little dweeb", a wiki contributor called me a sick little dweeb in a comment, which was deleted, making me look like a jerk. ---- reply back It's okay. Re:Chaingun Yeah it's fine, as long as I get the credit for the design and not you. May I ask, are you using them in some sort of MOC or Brickfilm? Bear in mind that the grey tap like piece isn't designed to be held by the minifigure hand, just to give the impression only. For an updated version of my Chain Gun, check out my Blog at some point this week when I have uploaded a picture of it. Kind regards. 18:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :P βʮɠ 23:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature I have made your signature here. Remember to place In the custom signature box in your preferences. Hope that helped out, if you need anything else feel free to contact me. I'm sorry for getting back so late, I didn't notice your message until today, it is always great to sign your username by placing for tildes like ~~~~. Thank you, and happy editing! Thanks for joining Powerminerpm.wikia.com! :D We now have 5 users & one anonymous! :D βʮɠ- "I'm telling you, one day we'll all be stuck eating trash.If I don't endulge on pie now, I'll forget the delecacy!" 01:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) On DBM Ldd, click view, then pick 'New Themes' on the slidebox, then choose LU mode or Ex mode to recolor. 19:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) haven't seen you for a while. hope you come back to editing here! 00:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Brickipedia: The Video Game Fanon Wiki I hadn't, but I have now. This project has been forgotten about and I no longer have enough time on my hands to continue with it. Sorry, so all it remains as is a bit of fun. :) Kind regards. 18:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Image Just copy this code: to produce this: Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) award }}| } - |}} |} 'Sigh' I wish more people had joined. Oh well, here is your award. 3rd Place You came third in my Sci-Fi contest, congrats I loved your mech-men -- 01:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Participation Awards